Marie Fou Lovan
is the daughter of a Viscount family. She is also a reincarnator and the previous younger sister of Leon Bartford. Appearance She has long blonde hair that frames her face. Her eyes have a clear sky color. She's petite, being short with a small chest and slim body. Personality Marie comes off as a kind and shy young girl from the outside. In reality, she is a manipulative and selfish person. She has no problem manipulating others for her own gain. But after learning that her brother also reincarnated with her, she begins to work with him. She learns how to be more calculative, gentle and trusts her brother's decision. She is also forced to act like a mother-like figure towards her reverse harem, as their privileged upbringings have made them quite immature and impulsive. She has a strong desire for money born from two lives of monetary struggle. Her desires grow after the prince and his group are disinherited and Marie is stuck having to support herself, Kyle, and the prince's group all while fighting her family's massive debt. Despite occasionally seeming childish and short sighted, it should be noted that Marie is actually quite intelligent. She was able to manipulate the prince's entourage so completely that, even after her lies are revealed, they all are still completely devoted to her. She was able to do this as well as become recognized as the saint without ever completing the actual game, using cut-scenes and CGs to figure out the story, something that impressed even Leon. Story Overview Previous Life Marie was originally a girl with an overall normal life. From a young age, she was talented and cute, and the only person who would ever be rude to her was her older brother, who she looked up to and was dependent on. She would often get him to do things for her, having confidence that he could do things that she couldn't, but would normally come off as bratty and spoiled. At one point, she took an interest in the yaoi genre and hid her materials in her brother's room. When her mom discovered them, she lied that they were her brother's and he ended up having to move out. At a later point, she made her brother complete an otome game she was having trouble with, while she went on a trip the beach using the money her parent had given her for a certificate and even sent him some pictures of her trip to taunt him. Her brother, however, sent the pictures to their parents before dying to do to a combination of exhaustion (from playing the game for 2 days straight) and falling down the stairs. It was at that point where her life took a turn for the worst. When the girl goes home after her trip, her parents slapped her for lying to them and taking their money. She went back and played the otome game, but since the game was already completed, all she could do was look at the cut-scenes and CGs to try and piece together the story. At her brother's funeral, she and her family figured out that she, by making her brother play that game, was indirectly responsible for his death and she was quickly kicked out of the house. Having to take a job in "night-time entertainment" to make ends meet, she went on to have several boyfriends, one of which was a gambling addict who left her with a hatred of gambling, and another who would always ask her for money. She eventually got married and had a daughter, but her husband abandoned them and custody of her daughter was given to her parents. She was later killed by her abusive boyfriend. New Life She was then reincarnated as Marie Fou Lovan. Despite being a Viscount rank household, the Lovan Household was struggling financially and in crushing debt. As a result, Marie grew up with very little money, abusive parents, and uncaring siblings. Realizing that she was in the otome game, Marie made it her mission to take Olivia's place and be recognized as a saint. She would practice her healing magic every chance she could get away from her family, waiting for the day when she could enroll in the academy and meet the prince and his entourage. Volume 1 *Information to be added later.* Volume 2 At the end of the volume, Marie acquires all 3 holy items and becomes recognized as the saint. *Information to be added later.* Volume 3 Marie takes full advantage of her position as a saint. She acts the part perfectly coming off as a kinda benevolent individual, even managing to get anew follower out of Carla. She also uses her new position to erase her debt (though her family members use it as an opportunity to transfer their debts to her). However, when war breaks out, Marie is pulled in to help fight off the monsters summoned by Hertrauda. She uses the 3 holy items to create a barrier to fight off the monsters. While it initially seems to work, the barrier is shattered and Marie, terrified of dying, reveals that she isn't an actual saint. After her lie is revealed Marie is arrested, thrown in a cell, and set to be executed. The prince's entourage trying to cheer her up, but frustrated that everything she's worked for has come crashing down around her, Marie tells them to leave her alone, revealing that she had just been using all of them and she didn't care about them at all. Leon tells them that he needs to talk to her alone and the group leave her cell. Marie falls asleep remembering an event of her past life when her brother helped her. After waking up, Marie realizes that in her past life, her brother would come to her rescue, and she refuses to do anything until her brother arrives. She and Leon argue for a minute before the two realize that they were sibling in their past lives. Marie is initially delighted that her brother has come to save her, but quickly becomes scared when he tells her that she needs to participate in the war. She runs away, only to be confronted by Olivia to whom Marie stated, in tears, that she wanted to give Olivia back everything that should have been her (the Prince's Entourage, Kyle, and the Saint title) if Olivia gave her Leon. Olivia, in turn, slaps Marie hard enough knock her to the floor and states that Leon isn't and object or her's. Marie complains about how she has lost everything, only for Kyle and Carla to come to comfort her. Realizing that they genuinely care about her Marie apologizes to both of them. *More information will be added later.* Volume 4 *Information to be added later.* Volume 5 *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Alternative Routes * [[Short Story – Marie Route|'Short Story – Marie Route']] Relationships Family Previous Life * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']] In her previous life, she loathes her brother's sarcastic lifestyle, but she also looked up to him and always depended on his skills and loving care. She hates his guts, but at the same time adores him too much, to the point where her respect for him is higher than for her parents. Even if her brother is a very savage and uncaring brother from her eyes, deep inside, she is happy to be with him because he is always there for her whenever she needs him the most.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Chapter 6 Bond She sees her brother as someone who can fix any problem, confidant that her original life would have gone better if he stayed alive and crying for him to help her when she was going to be executed. Upon discovering that Leon was her brother, she cried to Olivia that she wanted to give everything she had up if it meant that Leon would stay with her. At the same time, she's extremely scared of making her brother angry. She's always careful so that no matter how much trouble she causes him, she never crosses a line, because, while she believes her brother will help her whenever she needs it, she also believes that he can completely destroy every aspect of her life if he felt like it. When she thought that he was as angry at her in Volume 4, she went out of her way to be polite and courteous to him, even making him tea and remaking it without complaint when he told her too. She was even willing to torture someone to try and get back on his good side. * Her Parents Prior to her brother's death, she had a good relationship with her parents, being the favorite child. Afterwards, her parents kicked her out of the house, and later took custody of her child away from her. * Her Ex-Husband She resents her ex-husband for abandoning her and their child. She ranks him on the top of her list of cruelest people she's ever met. * Her Daughter Marie cares for her daughter and was disheartened when she lost custody of her. New Life She hates her current family. She states that her parents are abusive and her sibling is uncaring. Her family also pushed all of their debts onto her once she became a saint, showing that they do not care for her that much. Classmates * Olivia Marie dislikes Olivia, seeing her as unrealistic. * Carla Fou Wayne After the incident with the sky pirates, Marie was the only one who showed Cara any kindness (though she was just staying in character), leading Cara to become her loyal follower. When Marie was distraught, knowing that she was going to be executed and her brother might not be able to save her, Cara and Kyle are the one's that comforted her. * [[The Prince's Entourage|'The Prince's Entourage']] She successfully seduced all of them using the same methods as in the game and pretended to love all of them. in reality, she sees them as useful idiots she can exploit. However, after they all get disowned, she stays with them mainly out of guilt. Even after she reveals that she doesn't have feelings for any of them and had just been using them, they all decide to make her fall for them anyway. She often gets annoyed due to all of them recklessly blowing their money. She begins to see Julius in a better light when he actually earns himself some money, despite the little amount, when the five tried to earn her affection again. Others * Kyle Marie's servant. She finds his sarcastic and demeaning attitude annoying, but ignores it do to Kyle's loyalty. After Marie was distraught, knowing that she was going to be executed and her brother might not be able to save her, Cara and Kyle are the one's that comforted her. * Mylene Rafa Holfort Marie is fearful of Mylene, remembering her from the game. * Hertrude Sera Fanoss During the war, Marie understands Hertrude's desire for revenge, even defending her against everyone trying to convince her to stop. She claims that she is able to relate to the pain of losing a sibling. * Noelle Beltre Marie found her and Leila's existence compromising because of she wasn't sure if which were the original heroine of the Otome Sequel. When Leon took Noelle in their mansion during their study abroad, the two got along. Through Leila, she learns that Noelle is the original heroine and that overall, she is a good girl. She was very worried about Noelle because of the second heroine's growing feelings for Leon and found it hard to tell her that Leon already had Angelica and Olivia. When Noelle is being forced to marry Loic, Marie was more than willing to help her and even tried to snapped her brother out of his depression when Noelle rejected his rescue the first time. * Leila Beltre Marie found her existence compromising because of she wasn't sure if her or Noelle were the original heroine of the Otome Sequel. After the two officially meet and learn that both are reincarnations, Marie often fights with Leila because of the respective routes they took in their Otome world. Leila ridicules and laughs at Marie for doing the reverse harem route, while Marie had scorns Leila for taking the "safe" character Emile. Marie gain a further dislike towards Leila on how inconsiderate she is to Noelle's feelings when Leila kept trying to push Loic onto Noelle for the game profession's sake despite how much Noelle dislikes Loic. She also looks down on Leila for not realizing that Loic's actions towards Noelle were the flags of a bad end. Abilities Healing Magic Marie obsessively practiced her healing magic so she could properly take Olivia's place. She became skilled enough to be recognized by the three holy items, though Olivia's skills are still superior. According to Luxon, her small size is a result of her excessive practice of healing magic stunting her growth. Trivia * She has a deep respect for her brother and will do everything in her possession just to bring him back to her side. There's no hint for incest. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Chapter 6 Bond * She is a good cook and Leon admits that she earns the same merits just like his mother's cooking. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Epilogue Gallery Vol.4-01.jpg Vol.1-03.jpg Vol.1-10.jpg Vol.2-18.jpg Vol.3-03.jpg|Her little self in her previous life Vol.3-08.jpg Vol.3-11.jpg Vol.3-15.jpg Vol.3-17.jpg Vol.4-02.jpg Vol.4-05.jpg Vol.4-13.jpg Vol.4-15.jpg Vol.5-03.jpg Vol.5-11.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holfort Kingdom Category:Academy Students Category:Viscounts Category:Reincarnated Category:Antagonists Category:Nobles Category:Lovan Household Category:New Human